


first date

by renyoi



Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, First Dates, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyoi/pseuds/renyoi
Summary: Keith takes Lance on their first date to a beautiful moon he's told has rather extraordinary weather. He might be nervous as hell, but he's determined to see this through. Lance is just enjoying the ride.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after an 8 hr work shift fskdghdfks i hope people still enjoy it though! maybe i'll continue it someday :)

When you’re in space, going on dates can be…a little difficult.

Not that they wouldn’t be difficult if Keith _wasn’t_ in space, of course; he’s got no experience with them, nothing to draw from except inaccurate movies and Lance’s even more inaccurate tales, so of course, for him, it’s going to be hard either way. But in _space?_ Keith can’t even rely on those inaccurate versions of dating for help; there’s no movie theater to go to, no fancy restaurant, no downtown beach club that Lance _allegedly_ took a girl to once that resulted in him “getting lucky” that night (“Lance, you came back from that date with a shark plush at 8pm,” Hunk had pointed out, after which Lance had hastily changed the subject).

The point being, Keith has no idea what he’s doing. _Less_ than no idea, actually—like, -10% of an idea of what he’s doing.

It sucks that he cares so much about this date.

“So, Keith,” Lance pipes up from beside him, leaning against Red’s control panel and giving Keith a small heart attack, “are we going anywhere specific or did you just kidnap me for a good time in here?”

An angry growl from Red fills Keith’s mind at Lance’s insinuation, and he cringes, snapping at her to quiet down lest she make them both crash. Thankfully, she consents, but she still sends a wave of warning washing over Keith, informing him that he is _never_ allowed to take such liberties while in here, much less _that type._ Keith ignores her, because if he pays too much attention to the thought of him and Lance _getting busy_ inside the cockpit they’re in right now, he’ll definitely steer them off course.

Wouldn’t be the first time, but still. Keith doesn’t want to make a habit of it.

“I’m—I’m going somewhere,” Keith responds evasively, feeling his face warm. Truth be told, he’s not very confident in his destination—he has no idea what he’s doing, right? What he thinks is a nice, romantic place might actually not be, theoretically _or_ practically. He’s not sure what to expect, but he doesn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of telling Lance and having him laugh in his face. Even if they _are_ going on this date together.

This date. Their first. Keith still gets goosebumps thinking about it.

“So mysterious, Kogane,” Lance says teasingly, putting his legs up onto the control panel. “You’re at least letting me pay for whatever we’re doing, right? Since you apparently planned this whole thing?”

“ _I_ didn’t plan it.” Keith taps the levers around him, nervous. “I got help from everyone else. This is more their idea than mine.”

Lance leans very purposefully forward, then, and gives Keith a soft, meaningful smile. “You chose to go on a date with me, though.”

Letting out a huff that’s half amusement, half embarrassment, Keith steadfastly averts Lance’s gaze, still a little insecure about the fact that, _yeah_ , he’d actually asked Lance out, and Lance had agreed. None of it feels real still, if he’s being honest; it feels like a dream—perhaps an _awkward_ dream, but still a dream nonetheless.

When Keith finally _does_ meet Lance’s eyes, however, some of that awkwardness melts away. Keith does his checks—soft, brown skin, freckled cheeks, blue eyes, lanky frame, sparkling smile, one dimple on his cheek. Still Lance. This alone dissolves some of the awkwardness.

“You’re the one who said yes,” Keith returns quietly, bumping Lance a little with his arm. He’s definitely visibly blushing now, _ugh_.

Lance’s answering laugh is musical and happy, even to Keith’s uncertain ears, and it’s comforting in its familiarity. That feeling is compounded when Lance reaches over and squeezes Keith’s arm, his hand warm and solid and _his_. Keith finds that after this, getting them to their destination isn’t so scary anymore.

Perhaps this will be fun after all.

* * *

They arrive at the small moon Keith has chosen about fifteen considerably-less-nerve-wracking minutes later. Lance had started staring out the window uninterrupted around five minutes ago as they drew nearer, trying to figure out what Keith’s plan is. Keith is both excited and nervous that, even as they’re landing on the surface, Lance seems to have absolutely no clue of the significance of the moon.

It’s not until Keith opens the hatch and exposes them to the outside that he hears a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and a second later a flurry of Lance is passing him by, rushing outside.

“Holy _shit_ , Keith,” Lance breathes, eyes wide and starstruck. “This is _amazing._ ”

Yeah, Keith has to admit, it _is_ pretty amazing.

Stretched out before them both in a wave of saturated color is a landscape of pure _weather_ —that’s the only word Keith can think of to describe it. It’s a microcosm of earth; to the right of Keith there’s a sparkling snowy vista, rolling hills covered in layer upon layer of untouched ice and pure-white snow, transitioning criminally smoothly into the rain-covered forest of trees, splashes of greens and blues that contrast beautifully with the snow. After them comes the desert, or as close as something can get to being a desert while neighboring a rainforest and with slightly less sun than on earth, hard red rock and cascading sand, timid yet still powerful, wind working up swells of it and blowing it across the ground.

There’s a rainbow in the sky, reflecting from the rain, snow, and sun, seemingly drawing the contrasting landscapes together and uniting them under a singular, connecting beam of beauty.

It’s earth, but with every type of climate pushed together into a watercolor-palette of combining hues and shared atmosphere. The energy here is electric and alive, despite there being no animals to be found. Allura had told Keith that there’s almost always a storm happening here, but if they timed it right, they could witness the hour or so in between the chaos, and in it have an unforgettable experience.

More than the landscape, though, it’s Lance’s expression that’s truly unforgettable for Keith. He looks positively _dazzled_ , his eyes roaming around this real-life painting, drinking everything in and, after a few moments, turning to Keith looking awestruck.

“This is amazing,” he repeats faintly, as Keith finally makes his way over to him. “I didn’t even know planets had earth weather at all.”

“It’s a moon,” Keith corrects with a small smile, “and they don’t, usually. I was brainstorming ideas with Pidge and Allura happened to hear us talking, and she remembered that she’d learned about earth weather through a field trip to this moon. She had to look for an old hololesson to find the name and coordinates, but we eventually got there.”

“Wow.” Lance’s voice sounds far away, as if he’s still taking it all in. Suddenly, he turns to Keith with a determined look and, before Keith has a chance to ask what’s wrong, crashes into him with a hug.

_Oh._ Keith reddens, slightly overwhelmed by the affection but pleased all the same. Lance is hugging _tight_ , nearly cutting off Keith’s ability to breathe, so he coughs a few times to alert him of his lack of oxygen. Hastily, Lance lets him go, but the expression Keith sees when their gazes meet again is no less emotional, though perhaps a little more watery.

“Thank you,” Lance says seriously, looking Keith straight in the eyes. “This means a lot, I—thank you.”

The words float from Lance’s lips into Keith’s chest, settling near his heart and warming his entire body, sending tingles of happy success all throughout. Feeling a sudden surge of boldness no doubt related to his victory, Keith grabs Lance’s hand and gives him a true, bright grin. Lance’s breath catches.

“Not too impressed to continue our date, though, right?” Keith asks with a hint of challenge, squeezing Lance’s hand for good measure. Now it’s _Lance’s_ turn to flush slightly; he’s so cute with red-hued cheeks, it’s honestly a crime.

Not to be outdone, however, Lance quickly presses in close to Keith and gives him a quick but chaste kiss on the cheek. Keith’s entire brain stammers to a halt.

_Okay, Lance +1._

“’Course not,” Lance says casually, as if he hadn’t spent the better part of five minutes gawking at the place Keith’s taken them to. “I’m going to date the _hell_ out of you, mullet. Anything else you got planned, or just the pretty scenery?”

Keith grins—he’s been waiting for Lance to ask that. Cupping his hands to his mouth, Keith shouts, “Alright, Red, bring it out!” and here’s the exasperated but fond sigh in his mind as Red obediently (for _once_ ) releases Keith’s brand-new space-bike from its latches, complete with painted-red steel and a Voltron logo that was definitely _not_ Keith’s idea (it was Coran’s). It rolls out swiftly, and Keith grabs it once it comes toward them, trying not to find too much glee in Lance’s open-mouthed staring. _I must look so cool right now!_ Keith thinks, shining.

He hops on the bike, then, and gestures to the seat behind him. “Wanna ride?”

“I wanna ride _so_ many things right now,” Lance says almost wistfully. Keith chokes on his own saliva; Lance pays no attention to this, just hopping on the bike and securing his arms around Keith. “Ride away, cowboy.”

After taking a moment to recover, Keith’s smile is back on, because he’s _truly_ in his element now. Lance is nearly vibrating with excitement, which Keith takes as a sign that he’s doing something right; he presses on the pedals, revving up, and drives straight toward the rainforest, because if there’s anything Lance deserves to experience again, it’s the rain, which he’s missed so much.

Lance whoops behind him, laughing and egging Keith on to go faster, shouting that he wants a turn when they’re going through slightly easier terrain.

_Yeah_ , Keith thinks later, watching Lance marvel at the rain before he tugs Keith forward and throws his arms around him, jumping and talking excitedly about home, _this relationship is definitely going to work out._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! [please buy me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/renyoi), it means a lot!
> 
> also, hmu on my [klance tumblr](https://klancey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
